EFW Smackdown January 27th 2012
Smackdown Intro Plays* Tazz: Ladies and Gents this is Friday Night Smackdown! And what a night we have a store for everyone tonight. In the Main Event tonight we see 2012 Royal Rumble Winner Kyle Smith go face to face with Nexus in a huge match one member of the Zodiacs where I can insure the World Champion Right now will be watching this match very closely tonight! *Backstage with Nexus, RPS, Head Hunter, Celtic and Adam* *All of them are seen watching the TV Smackdown* Nexus: Did you hear that guys? I gotta match with the Royal Rumble winner tonight in the Main Event...and RPS I will be doing this honer of you because I know over the next two months you will supass Pain For Glory and The Elimination Chamber and beat Kyle Smith at Wrestlemania from everything The Zodiacs started from we are going to Wrestlemania! RPS: Well Thanks, Nexus I got your back in that match tonight I'll be at that commentary table tonight during the match supporting you on, and if that Arragont snobby son of a bitch trys anything I'll give him the beating of his life after it! Celtic, you are new to this stable but by now I'm pretty sure you know how we work right? The Zodiacs stand up for each other and we don't let guys like Samir Cerebral Assassin or Kyle Smith get in our way because they'll try say they can beat anyone of us but when they fall back into reality they are nothing but worthless washed up losers at the hands of The Zodiacs! Celtic: I joined this group two weeks ago on Raw and this I gotta say is the most impressive Wrestling Stable in the history of EFW and I am honsestly proud to apart of this. You got the European Champ Nexus, The US Champ Adam, Cruiserweight Champ Head Hunter, the two tag champs Adam and Nexus and the World Champion Rated Peep Superstar... RPS: Well guys we better get out that ring and adress these stupid ass fans of what's going to happen tonight! *The Zodiacs are seen walking down to the ring* Head Hunter: Like anyone other night Ladies and Gentlemen the Zodiacs will rain supreme over EFW every show on this show Raw and Smackdown we make relevant! Tonight will be no different! because once again like the one hundred million other times we will show you who we are and Adam: Head Hunter let me stop you right there! We never formed this alliance Stable to prove anything to these pathetic fans all around the world never have never will! We formed this to make ourselves make ourselves bigger stars than we ever would be in other companies! *Ivan 'The Destroyer' and Pure Blood Interuptt* Ivan: Adam hold up hold up! stop the talking other wise you guys will constantly go on all night about how good you all are and nobody! Want's to hear that right now! Right Pure Blood? *Pure Blood nods his head* Ivan: Yeah..... Right. So you see at Pain For Glory we take those tag team championships away from you and Nexus and who knows me an---- *RPS Interuptts* RPS: Who the hell do you think you are to interuptt the Zodiacs Kid!? If you could step in this ring like a real man we'd beat your asses all across this arena! Ivan: Yeah sure I bet if you were the one standing here right now with only one man by my side you wouldn't step into the ring with 5 people standing there who just want to end your career so they don't have to defend their championships! And to point out every single person in this arena tonight must be falling asleep every show we have to see you come out here at the start of they show brag about yourselves and leave! Celtic: Us Zodiacs like to point out how good we are not brag about it, we know we are the most dominate stable in Wrestling History so why not make a name for ourselves huh? *Kyle Smith comes out* Kyle: Celtic shut yo stupid ass mouth. Nobody gives a damn what you gotta say quite frankly you're mic skills are so horrible you should be fired! But I didn't come here to talk to you! I came here to talk to RPS! RPS: What the hell do you want Kyle? If this is about you headlining Mania 2 I've had enough of that crap because I already beat you twice for this Title I beat you at Night Of Champions when I first won this Championship and then beat you the next month inside Hell In A Cell and I beat you so bad you went out of action for months! Kyle: You may have done that RPS congrats but that's the past you are living in the past right now because you beat me twice the man I used to be the man who got defeated by you twice is not here anymore because I trained myself to get better come back and beat and for the first time I'm actually wishing you luck throught up to Wrestlemania 2 because I Want you to win at Pain For Glory then I want you to win The Elimination Chamber so at Mania I can kick your stupid ass all over town and get back my World Championship! *all Zodiacs leave besides RPS* *Samir, TUO, Jason, The Ghost Hunter all walk out to the ring* TUO: Kyle..You can just shut up right now go ahead wish RPS luck at Pain For Glory and Elimination Chamber but Pain For Glory's not going to be RPS's night its going to be MY night not, Samirs not Hunters and Jasons but my night I take home the gold end the reign of RPS go right through Elimination Chamber no matter how much I have to put my body on the line and face you Kyle at Mania. Jason: Hold Up Hold up let me stop you right there Opportunist! I'm pretty sick of hearing the same repetitive stuff come out of your mouth I heard this all on Raw so how about you shut up! I'm a man who was handed nothing when I came back to this buisness but if you haven't been watching I'll give you the basic story right now because none of dumbass fans can handle anything long other wise you all just tune out so listen up! When I got back to this buisness months after my contract expired I had to team with a has been Hall Of Famer CM Punk The Ultimate Savior you see I made use out of this toolbox by making us Tag Team Champions making a list to my accomplishments I got him out of here at Survivor Series when I got him pinned by the other team in the elimination tag match he wanted revenge as everyone else begs for but in the end I beat them and they go crying back to their locker room begging for another chance against me I beat CM Punk The Ultimate Savior the next month at TLC in a Last Man Standing Match I threw him off a ladder straight through two tables to the floor it coud've ended him career but what does he want? A Re-match of course I let the sorry ass bitch win against me just so he can add something to his ego so he can brag about beat a guy like ME! But that's gone and forgotten about now after that match I decided to almost end his career if your all wondering why he hasn't been here for a while now! hah! Now that I used him to get back to the top it worked just as I planned it would I gotta focus on Pain For Glory and that world title and I'll beat you all like I did to CM Punk The Ultimate Savior at TLC! The Ghost Hunter: Yeh, ok Jason nobody really cares if you beat a Hall Of Famer or not big deal you didn't have to use the guy to get back to the top you just had to earn it! simple as that you bust your ass you get better and better. Samir: I have had backstage issues and personal issues with some people in this ring to point out Ghost Hunter and The Ultimate Opportunist..But now I don't care about these people because they are people who try to make me lose focus on track of my career there's not going to be anymore personal feuds including me right now because all I need is that World Title and that's it that's all that matters! *All 5 start into an all out brawl with each other until a commercial break* Match 1) Samir Cerebral Assassin vs. The Ghost Hunter - Singles Match Match 2) The Ultimate Opportunist vs. Jason T *Backstage with Cameron Moore and Chris Xtreme* Cameron: Well you beat me again but no worries let the better man win and let the better man win at Pain For Glory who will be you I've stuck by you with every single world you've said to Matt Code Chris he is a truly undeserving Champion. Chis: Thanks Cameron, I know we've had our issues in the past but how about we put it behind us an start a new? *Chris Offers out in a handshake* *Cameron stands there* Chris: Well...? *Cameron waits a few seconds looks like he is going to shake his hand begins to attack Chris Xtreme until Matt Code comes in an Helps Cameron in the attack* Match 3) Camron Moore & Matt Code vs. Chris Xtreme -2 on 1 Handicap Match *after this match Nexus and Adam comes out and attack every single person in this match leaving this ring* *Raj Singh walks out to the ring with a mic in hand* Well people...We are one week away from Pain For Glory right now and that means tonight could be my very last night here on Friday Night Smackdowns so if it is I just like to say that here on Smackdown I--- *WWE Champion CM Punk* WWECMP: Save the sappy sad fairytale story Raj because your fairytale isn't going to last forever now Smackdown fans have got to be dreading watching you on this show every week! we gotta be losing views by the second everytime you wreslte or even speak! So Pain For Glory I put your skills to the test in our match to see if you can overcome the pressure overcome the obsticals that are put in front of you right now but I'm pretty sure one thing I wanna know right now is who cut the lights out on Raw and attacked me and you. But I got this idea that you were the one who cut out the lights on Raw and attacked me put yourself on the ground to make it look like you were attacked too! Raj: This cutting the lights out this must be the stupidest thing I've ever heard what the hell would be the point in attacking with the lights off so you can't see when I can instead whip your sorry ass over this arena tonight MINNEAPOLLIS! and see what kind of real coward you are by stacking the odds in your favour against me just so you can embaress me infront of the world but instead you are the one who is really embaressing yourself because I'm not looking at the former two time EFW Champion the man who overcame the odds twice all I'm looking at right now is a coward!... *after this Raj attacks WWE Champion CM Punk leaving WWE Champion CM Punk running back to the backstage area* Match 4) Rated Peep Superstar, The Head Hunter and Celtic Champion vs. Ivan 'The Destroyer' , Pure Blood and Raj Singh. Match 5) Nexus vs. Kyle Smith - Singles Match *after Match 5 All 4 other Zodiacs come out Assaulting Kyle Smith* *Celtic Champion performs a brouge kick on Kyle* *Nexus performs a Nex-Nap on Kyle* *The Head Hunter performs a chokeslam on Kyle* *Adam performs a Five Star Frog Splash on Kyle* *And Finally All 4 Zodiacs hold Kyle up in position by his arms and legs and RPS spears Kyle* BQ: Rate Card (Made by WWECMP Since Nexus is ill)